


Amigos Certos no Tempo Errado

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: History RPF, Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Uma jovem aficionada por História e com grandes dúvidas sobre seu futuro, vê sua vida sair da monotonia completa quando inexplicavelmente, algumas de suas figuras históricas preferidas vão parar no seu quarto. Por mais atordoada que Ana Clara fique no início, ela decide procurar uma explicação para isso, enquanto acaba fazendo amizade com quem nunca imaginou que poderia conhecer.
Relationships: Ana Clara Queiroz & Os Viajantes, Ana Clara Queiroz & Rosa Queiroz
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Mais uma vez Pedro enfrentava o tempo. O tempo que havia lhe trazido tantas alegrias, desde conhecer o amor da sua vida, e ver sua filha crescer pra se tornar uma jovenzinha esperta e inteligente. Mas o tempo também tinha criado seus inimigos. Era normal para alguém que veio de uma cidadezinha pequena como Passo Largo, perdida no meio do interior enorme e anônimo do Brasil querer muito mais do que ser um peão ou fazendeiro. Pedro nunca quis ser ligado ao campo como todo mundo ao seu redor era, ao contrário, seu passatempo preferido era tecnologia, suas matérias preferidas na escola eram matemática, física e química, o que lhe rendia boas notas e uma porção de perseguidores. Mas isso não o abateu, na primeira oportunidade, Pedro partiu para a cidade grande mais próxima, conseguir seu doutorado em Física. O jovem prodígio e brilhante Dr. Pedro Arthur Queiroz chamou atenção de gente poderosa e perigosa.

Ao lhe explicarem o que seria seu trabalho, Pedro aceitou de imediato, movido por seu orgulho e se empenhou muito, aquele seria o trabalho da sua vida, por aquilo que seria lembrado para sempre. Entretanto, sua ocupação era um segredo para sua família. Para elas, ele era apenas mais um cientista no laboratório local. Essa ocupação levou Pedro, sem que ele quisesse perceber, até a atual corrida contra o tempo que ele estava enfrentando no presente momento.

A pressa para conseguir o que pretendia o estava atrapalhando, isso sem contar o medo e a tensão do momento. Depois de cálculos e comandos dados à grande rede de comunicação que conectava toda tecnologia do laboratório, finalmente conseguiu desprendê-la. Antes de entrar na estrutura, deu um último suspiro, pensando em Rosa e Ana Clara. Como sentiria falta delas, mas tudo isso era para o bem delas, para o bem até de todo o mundo.

Sentou-se no único assento do protótipo, suas mãos ativaram os comandos quase que automaticamente. Os motores da estrutura se contorceram e se agitaram, sinal de que estava funcionando. Ele olhou para frente, parou para ajeitar os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz, tomou outra dose de coragem. A claraboia acima dele abriu, e Pedro e a estrutura deixaram o laboratório. Sobre os ares noturnos de Passo Largo, ele não conseguia distinguir o que estava a seu redor. De repente o céu ficou claro e limpo, abaixo dele, Pedro só viu uma floresta.

Tomou sua decisão e então a estrutura explodiu, seus restos rodopiando e se dispersando, para uma distância muito longínqua um dos outros.


	2. Capítulo 1

Ana Clara acordou cedo, como fazia todos os dias, desde que se lembrava. Apenas uma coisa tinha mudado, geralmente era seu pai que a chamava para acordar. Ela sentia falta dele, mesmo depois de três anos da sua morte. Tinha sido uma morte estranha e boba na opinião dela. O laboratório apenas disse que o experimento em que seu pai trabalhava havia explodido e ele estava por perto. Estilhaços o feriram e a fumaça o asfixiou e esse foi o fim trágico de Pedro Arthur Queiroz. Sua filha nunca se conformou com isso, mas tentava seguir em frente.

Sua mãe já estava tomando café da manhã quando Ana a encontrou.

-Demorou um pouco pra acordar hoje – apontou Rosa – está tudo bem?

-Sim, sim... – Ana se interrompeu, sua vontade era contar à mãe o que a estava aborrecendo, mas achou melhor não encher a mãe com seus problemas.

-Certo – a mãe aceitou a resposta da filha – não esqueça suas tarefas, e provavelmente eu vou voltar tarde hoje então... vai ter que se virar com a janta, e toma cuidado pra não queimar mais nenhum pano de prato.

-Sim, senhora – entendeu Ana.

-Eu vou indo, fica bem – respondeu Rosa.

-Tchau – A filha se despediu vendo a mãe sair.

Rosa era funcionária de uma fábrica de brinquedos, no setor de empacotamento, um trabalho que ela teve praticamente a vida toda. A mãe de Ana Clara era extremamente inteligente e tinha um dom nato com cálculos, mas a vida nunca lhe deu a chance de estudar e perseguir uma carreira, antes lhe apresentou dificuldades que não lhe deram outra alternativa a não ser trabalhar. Como ela tinha conhecido o pai de Ana Clara, que era justamente o oposto disso tudo, era um mistério para a menina. Ainda assim, junto com a saudade do pai, outra dificuldade que Ana Clara enfrentava era conseguir um emprego. Ela tinha acabado de completar 18 anos, e essa idade de responsabilidade pesava em seus ombros, ela queria muito ajudar sua mãe, pra que ela não precisasse trabalhar tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo, Ana Clara sonhava com uma carreira maior, algo grande de que ela gostava, como estudar História.

Quando se sentia dividida assim, era como ter que escolher ser como seu pai e sua mãe, escolher qual dos dois agradar. Para muitos, a escolha era óbvia, ela só tinha que arranjar um trabalho e seguir os passos de sua mãe, já que seu pai não estava mais ali. Mas não era isso que Ana Clara queria, mas querer não era poder. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela tinha o dever e a responsabilidade de ajudar sua mãe.

Já que conseguir entrar em uma faculdade não era tão possível no momento, Ana Clara tentava arranjar um emprego. Tentou o cargo de atendente em várias lojas, funcionária na fábrica de tecidos e na fábrica de brinquedos, mas nada tinha aparecido. Tentou também dar aulas particulares para ajudar alunos com dificuldade, ensinar era a única coisa que tinha conseguido fazer. Tinha dois alunos, Marcos de 7 anos, e Laura de 9, ambos com dificuldade pra ler e com a matemática. Ana Clara os instruía como podia, mas ganhava muito pouco, o que a frustrava. Deixava-a com uma sensação de vazio e estar perdida, sem saber o que fazer. Ana Clara, indiretamente, conhecia alguém que tinha passado por esses mesmos problemas.


End file.
